powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ploys R' Us
Plot The episode starts with the girls awakening from their sleep and are a little irritated by the sun, but then they noticed something in their room that makes their eyes open wide. The room has new toys for them! The girls begin to wonder how they got all these toys. They realize that Professor Utonium must have bought the toys so they go out to thank him, but he is fast asleep. The girls continue to play with the new toys until the phone rings. Blossom answers the phone and the mayor tells them there has been a robbery. When they get to the locatio n, they soon find out it is a toy store that has been robbed. To their horror they learn the toys that were stolen are in their room. Back at home they debate if Professor Utonium is a thief. Suddenly they see him going out; when they try to stop him they notice he is asleep with his eyes open. Bubbles thinks he is a zombie, but the girls realize that he is sleep walking. The girls allow him to continue stealing from the store and act as if they cannot figure it out. One day the room is almost filled with toys and Professor Utonium knocks on the door and sees if he can come in. The girls try to hide the toys, but the toys break out. Professor Utonium is unhappy and he asks the girls where they got these toys. Blossom lies to him saying the city gave them the toys. Professor Utonium buys the lie and leaves the room, the girls begin to think they should stop but their love for toys gets in the way of their judgement. One night, the professor is stealing from the store when a toy turns on and awakens the professor. Professor Utonium finally realizes what he has done and takes all the toys back. The girls awaken and are angered to see all of their toys missing and no new ones found, so Blossom tells the girls that they'll keep a close eye on the professor. That very night, the professor is sleepwalking again and the girls are right behind him. When he opens the front door of the toy store, he stops. Buttercup asks them why he's stopped. Suddenly the mayor jumps out of a group of toys and says "Now hold it right there!" Then, men armed with guns, two tanks, searchlights, and helicopters appear in and around the toy store. When the mayor tells the professor to give up, the professor says "Never!" and to the horror of the girls he grabs the mayor and pulls out a gun. Professor Utonium says "Nobody move, Or the mayor gets it!" A man on a microphone tells the professor to relax and let the mayor go, but the professor refuses. But the mayor breaks free by punching him and ordering the policemen to open fire. The Powerpuff Girls shout in horror: "NO!!!!" This does not stop the police officers from opening fire and bringing down the professor. When the mayor congratulates the policemen, the girls begin crying and saying it was all their fault. The mayor asks them what they mean and the girls admitted that they knew it was the professor and they couldn't stop him from bringing toys to them and now he was dead. The professor reveals that the guns were mere toys and he is alright. He tells the girls he knew it was them and came up with the sleepwalking ploy to catch them and teach them a lesson about stealing. After the girls apologize, the mayor also reveals that since there was no harm done, the toys are paid for, so they can keep them all. Buttercup and Bubbles are delighted, but Blossom says it wouldn't be right and they didn't deserve them, so the Mayor decides to take the toys - for himself, because he always wanted a Beefy Betty. Trivia *There are no villains in this episode. **There is also no crime fighting in this episode. *This is the one of the episodes ending with the narrator saying his catchphrase differently: "And so, once again, the day is saved. From The Powerpuff Girls, by The Powerpuff Girls." *When the girls normally appear in their house at night, they are wearing their nightgowns. However, in the last scenes of this episode, when the girls appear at the toy store at night and also in the normal hearts outro for this episode, they have their regular daytime clothes on. *The professor walked into the girls' room without any good reason to do so, since he left right after they showed him their "surprise", while he was the one wanting to come in. *Dexter, Dee Dee, and Monkey from Dexter's Laboratory appear as dolls in this episode. **Another character that appeared as a doll in this episode besides Dexter's Laboratory characters, theres a Robocon doll. who is the main protagonist of a tokusatsu show named "Ganbare! Robocon!" created by Shotaro Ishinomori, who is known for his others toku shows like Kamen Rider and Kikaider. *This is one of the episodes in which the Powerpuff Girls showed a huge greedy side. *For an unknown reason, throughout the entire episode Buttercup sounded stuffed up, as if she had a cold. It's possible her actress had a cold\flu at the time her lines were recorded. *This episode is the last one to air in the year 2000. *The title is a parody of the toy store chain Toys "R" us. Allusions 'Dexter's Laboratory - '''Dexter, Dee Dee, and Monkey are seen as dolls. '''Ganbare! Robocon! - '''like Dexter's laboratory characters, Robocon is also seen as a doll. '''The Flintstones '- Fred Flinstone and Barney Rubble are seen on a pinball machine in the toy store. 'NERF - '''One of the toy dart guns is labelled MERF. '''Pokemon '- Like other episodes, a Pikachu-like plush toy is seen. 'Disney -' There is a mouse-like plush is seen in the background when Bubbles exclaims "Dolls!". This lead to several questions as to if this is supposed to be Mickey Mouse. Moral Stealing is a crime, no matter what the circumstances Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Utonium Category:Episodes storyboarded by Cindy Morrow Category:Episodes directed by Robert Alvarez